Various games have been developed in which a ball, similar to volley ball or soccer ball is tethered. Such games are typically played in confined areas such as a small residential backyard and the movement of the ball is restricted. For example, it is well known to attach a tethered ball to an upright pole. With such apparatus, the ball is struck with the hand or fist during play of the game and the tethered ball rotates around the support pole in a relatively limited arc of travel.
Another approach to a tethered ball game apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,762 of Garner, Sr. As disclosed therein, the game apparatus includes a generally rectangular playing field within a pair of spaced, parallel side lines and a pair of support posts positioned outside the playing field. A support line extends between the pair of support posts and is attached to the posts at their upper ends. The support line bisects the playing field and extends parallel to the base lines. The tethered line is attached to the support line by means of a tethered line ring and a playing ball is attached to the opposite end so that the playing ball may be struck by one or more players on either side of the support line and caused to travel repeatedly over the support line.
A boxing game which incorporates an adjustable pendulum is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,793 of Gonzalez. As disclosed therein, a table game simulates the action of a boxing contest or the like. The game includes a flat board with players and markers and adjustable pendulum used by the players to knock over the opponents game pieces.
While games using a tethered ball have been played in confined areas, it is presently believed that there may be a demand for a tethered ball game based on the sport of boxing. Such games in accordance with the present invention allow two or more individuals to actively participate in a boxing match without actually striking an opponent or being directly struck by the opponent. Nevertheless, the game and apparatus according to the present invention provide a vigorous and enjoyable workout and allow individuals to participate in a modified form of boxing while reducing the risk of serious injury.
Further, the limited contact boxing game and apparatus in accordance with the present invention can be easily adapted to the skills of the participants, for various ages and weight groups, and for emphasis on speed or strength. In addition, the apparatus may be modified for other sports such as kickboxing etc.